The decision to use a deterrent device such as a firearm in a response to a home invasion is not a decision that is made lightly. Many homeowners would prefer to allow trained law enforcement professionals to address such situations. However, when confronted with the possibility of a home invasion it may be necessary to make a split second decision as to whether to reach for a firearm or to reach for a telephone. This gives a homeowner a difficult choice between arming to defend oneself and remaining disarmed and distracted while attempting to contact law enforcement officials.
It is known to equip firearms with gunshot detectors and notification systems that advise local authorities when the firearm is discharged. Examples of this include but are not limited to US Pat. Pub. No. 2006/0042142 entitled Gunshot Detector Notification System, U.S. Pat. No. 8,339,257 entitled Firearm and System for Notifying Firearm Discharge and US Pat. Pub. No. 2012/0062388 entitled Firearms Management System. However, such approaches merely notify authorities that firearm has been discharged and do not achieve the goal of preventing the need for the homeowner to discharge the weapon. Additionally, firearm interlock systems are known that prevent firearms from being used in certain areas or regions. For example, US Pat. Pub. No. 2002/0170219 entitled Dischargeable Hand Weapons Having Reduced Criminal Usefulness describes a firearm control system that limits the geographical area in which the firearm will discharge to an area where the firearm is kept for defense. However, this does nothing to assist the homeowner in the case of a home invasion.
Additionally, many of these systems require that a cellular telephone be integrated into the firearm. This creates difficulties in that incorporating such technologies into the firearm typically requires a significant alteration in weapon design, balance, handling and ultimately utility.
What is needed therefore is an integrated approach to home defense allowing a homeowner to seek help from law enforcement while maintaining an active and ready deterrent capability.
The challenge of maintaining a firearm or other deterrent device in a ready position during a home invasion while also attempting to communicate with police or other law enforcement authorities can be complicated when a homeowner chooses to retreat into a hiding place while waiting for seeking law enforcement help. In such circumstances, the dilemma of whether to focus on manipulating a deterrent device or a telephone can extend for a significant period of time.
Despite these challenges it can be critical for a homeowner to maintain communications with law enforcement personnel during a home invasion. For example, such communications can be important in helping to direct law enforcement personnel to particular portions of the home where the perpetrator may be found. Such communications can also be used to help ensure that law enforcement is aware of locations of the home where the homeowner or other family members may be found so as to lessen the risk that the homeowner or family members will be confused with the perpetrator and to lessen the risk that law enforcement will take actions that may endanger a homeowner or other family members.
Accordingly, what is needed is a new personal defense system that enables communication between a homeowner with law enforcement personnel while allowing the homeowner to maintain an active and ready defensive position.